Various manufactured structures include at least two structural bodies, coupled together using mechanical fasteners. Assembly of such structures often includes arranging the structural bodies in a stack, machining openings through the stack, and installing fasteners through the machined openings to couple the structural bodies together in a stacked configuration. However, certain types of structures, such as composite structures, used in the aerospace industry, may be susceptible to undesirable electromagnetic environmental effects (EME), such as electrostatic discharges and lighting strikes. To address EME, once the openings are machined through the stack, the structural bodies are separated to undergo one or more finishing operations, such as deburring. Thereafter, the structural bodies are re-assembled in the stacked configuration. However, perfectly realigning the openings, previously machined in the structural bodies for installation of the fasteners, is often difficult. Misalignment of the openings may cause structural damage to one or more of the structural bodies during fastener installation. To prevent damage to the structural bodies, fastener sleeves may be utilized in the machined openings. However, the use of fastener sleeves increases the weight of the structure, parts count, and manufacturing cost.